Missing You Like Crazy
by jeahope
Summary: Mungkin akan ada hasil dari penantiannya selama ini. Tuhan itu adil bukan? summary gagal. nggak bisa bikin summary. Oneshoot!


Mungkin akan ada hasil dari penantiannya selama ini. Tuhan itu adil bukan?

Cast :

Kim Jongwoon (30)

Kim Ryeowook (29)

Cho Kyuhyun (27)

Lee Sungmin (29)

Warning : Typos dimana-mana, genderswicth, gaje, absurd, aneh.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Entah pada siapa ia bicara. Tak pernah lelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Gadis itu, Kim Ryeowook duduk dibalkon kamarnya. Manik caramel yang selama ini bersinar kini redup, pipi yang chubby kini menjadi tirus, bibir mungilnya yang semerah ceri kini menjadi pucat, keceriaan yang selalu terpancar dari wajahnya menghilang terganti dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Hati dinginnya perlu kehangatan dan yang dapat melakukannya hanyalah seseorang yang telah lama ia nantikan. Cinta pertamanya, pujaan hatinya, belahan jiwanya, suaminya. Kim Jongwoon.

"Kim Ryeowook. Kau tak berangkat kerja sayang?" seorang laki-laki tampan masuk kekamar Ryeowook membawa secangkir coklat hangat.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Oh ayolah. Aku bisa menjadi pengganti suamimu." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Aku tak suka bercandamu, Kyu!"

Ryeowook menerima coklat hangat dari lelaki yang ia panggil Kyu.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu sayang."

"Kau akan kena amukan Kim Jongwoon jika dia tahu."

"Dia memang tahu. Kau lupa?"

"Ah ya. Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi aku suka Ryeowook."

"Aku terlihat seperti kekasihmu jika seperti itu! Dan panggil aku noona atau aku akan melaporkannya pada Lee Sungmin!" ancam Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun, yang ternyata adiknya.

"Aku tidak takut. Lagipula Sungmin tak akan marah padaku jika aku memanggilmu sayang, dia akan luluh jika aku melakukan french kiss dan jangan lupakan leher putihnya yang selalu membuatku ingin memberikan tanda disana, kemudian.."

"Cukup Kim Kyuhyun! Dasar kau mesum!"

"Oh damn! Kau membuatku membutuhkan Sungmin!"

"Dan Sungmin sedang keluar kota. Hahahaha."

Obrolan ringan bersama adiknya selalu dapat membuat Ryeowook tertawa, tapi tetap saja manik caramelnya terlihat redup saat ia tertawa.

"Noona, kau akan tetap menunggunya?"

"Apa perlu kujawab pertanyaan konyolmu?"

"Ini hampir dua tahun."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Cklek. Blam.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak pelan melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

.

Ryeowook terduduk lemas didepan meja kasir kafenya. Kafe hadiah pernikahan dari suaminya tercinta, Mouse Rabbit. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan kafe sudah ditutup.

"Apa kau akan terus duduk melamun disana sayang?"

"Huh? Kau sudah datang?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tak ingin gadis mungil ini pulang sendirian, oh aku lupa. Kau bukan gadis lagi sekarang."

"Cih. Kapan kau akan berhenti berpikiran kotor Kyu? Bagaimana bisa Sungmin dapat bertahan dengan laki-laki pervert sepertimu?"

"Dan bagaimana bisa Kim Ryeowook juga dapat bertahan dengan laki-laki yang bahkan lebih ganas dariku saat bermain diranjang? Jangan lupakan fakta itu."

Blush! Kim Ryeowook tetap saja Kim Ryeowook yang akan selalu merona jika digoda terlebih mengenai suaminya.

"Kau ingin menjemputku atau menggodaku saja?"

"Baiklah sayang. Kita pulang."

Kyuhyun merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak rapuh Ryeowook. Walaupun jarak kafe dan rumahnya hanya 50 meter tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun selalu menjemputnya setiap malam, dia ingin menepati janjinya pada Kim Jongwoon untuk selalu menjaga istri mungilnya itu. Bahkan terkadang Kyuhyun melakukan kebiasaan yang dilakukan Jongwoon pada Ryeowook, seperti saat ini menjemput Ryeowook setelah selesai dengan pekerjannya.

Semenjak kepergian Jongwoon, Kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengan Ryeowook. Tak tega meninggalakan kakaknya seorang diri dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Setibanya dirumah Ryeowook membersihkan dirinya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang telah menunggunya diteras belakang. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol. Kebiasaan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook setiap malam sampai waktunya untuk tidur, dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.

"Aku tahu kau istri yang baik." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aku memang istri yang baik, Kyu."

"Noona akan tetap menunggu hyung?"

"Dia bilang dia akan kembali Kyu."

Setetes liquid bening keluar dari manik matanya. Kyuhyun menarik Ryewook dalam pelukannya, mengusap pelan rambutnya sambil sesekali mencium kening Ryeowook. Kebiasaan Jongwoon. Dan akhirnya Ryeowook tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

"Seberapa lama lagi aku harus seperti ini? Aku membutuhkanmu."

Ryeowook kembali terkenang kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Saat suaminya meninggalkannya.

Flashbak on~

"Ini keputusan negara sayang. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Jongwoon mendapat surat dengan label sebuah rumah sakit. Pernikahan mereka baru seumur biji jagung. Baru tiga bulan mereka menikah dan Jongwoon mendapatkan pangilan tugas. Jongwoon harus menyelamatkan korban perang di negara Palestina yang saat ini sedang gencar-gencarnya mendapat serangan dari Israel. Jongwoon adalah dokter muda disalah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Ryeowook untukku, Kyu." Kata Jongwoon sebelum ia berangkat.

"Ya, hyung. Akan kupastikan dia tak selingkuh."

Pletak! Ryeowook memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun

"Aw~ hei! Aku benarkan?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan begitu pada Kyuhyun. Lagipula, bisa saja kan ucapan Kyuhyun benar?"

Pletak! Kali ini giliran Jongwoon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oppa ingin aku selingkuh? Geurae! Aku akan melakukannya."

"Huh? Kau yakin kau bisa? Kenapa oppa tak yakin?" tanya Jongwoon bergurau.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah diluar sana ada yang lebih baik? Tidak menyebalkan seperti oppa. Tidak cerewet. Tidak aneh. Tidak mesum. Tidak hikss..hikss"

Pecah sudah tangisan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Hanya sebuah gurauan menjadikannya sebuah tangisan. Bukankah kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri tak akan menangis Kim Ryeowook?

"Shhh.. jangan menangis. Aku pergi untuk kembali, bukan untuk mati."

Kalimat Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook semakin terguguk dalam dekapan Jongwoon.

"Aku..hikss..takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Hm?" Jongwoon menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Ryeowook dan menghapus air matanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Sayang, kau mencintai oppa?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau percaya kan pada oppa?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau takutkan? Walaupun oppa jauh darimu, tapi hati oppa akan tetap tertinggal disini. Untuk gadis mungilku ini. Oppa pasti akan kembali."

Untuk yang terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan Ryeowook, Jongwoon mengecup lama bibir Ryeowook. Tak ada pagutan, tak ada nafsu. Kecupan hangat penuh cinta namun terlihat ketakutan disana. Ketakutan akan kehilngan sosok yang dicinta.

Setelah kepergian Jongwoon, Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis dikamar dengan keadaan televisi menyala.

"_...yang ternyata salah satu mobil tim medis yang dikirim dari Korea Selatan. Dalam mobil terdapat 10 suster, 5 dokter, dan satu sopir. Saat ini sedang dilakukan evakuasi, korban mengalami luka-luka dan tiga orang dari mereka meninggal dunia. Dr. Kang Kimin (29), Lee Woonbi (25), dan Kim Jongwoon (30)..."_

Mata Ryeowook membulat tak percaya atas apa yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Andwaeeeeeeee!"

Ryeowook histeris dan menangis seperti orang gila.

Brakkkk!

"Ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun! Suamiku Kyu!"

Bruk.

Dan Ryeowook pingsan.

Flashback off~

Ryeowook duduk memeluk lutut didekat jendela kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap kursi dibawah pohon depan rumahnya. Tempat dimana ia menunggu Jongwoon pulang dari rumah sakit setiap sorenya. Diciumnya berkali-kali cincin pernikahannya dengan Jongwoon.

Ryeowook selalu terlihat antusias ketika melihat pintu kamarrnya terbuka. Matanya akan terlihat bersinar dan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Ryeowook selalu berharap bahwa Jongwoon yang membuka pintu itu, menghambur kepelukannya, mencium keningnya lembut dan mengatakan "Aku pulang." seperti biasanya Jongwoon kembali dari rumah sakit. Namun, sekarang hanyalah khayalan Ryeowook. Manik caramel itu akan meredup kembali ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongwoon meninggalkannya dan siapa lagi yang akan membuka pintu kamranya jika bukan Kyuhyun atau Sungmin?

Ryeowook menatap foto pernikahan mereka yang Jongwoon pasang di dinding kamar, kemudian beralih mengambil sebuah figura diatas meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Fotonya dengan Jongwoon saat mereka masih berpacaran. Jongwoon sedang mencium pipinya dan memeluknya erat sedangkan Ryeowook tertawa gembira. Dipeluknya foto itu sampai tertidur.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Bosan saja rasanya dirumah seharian. Hari ini giliran Kyuhyun yang menjaga kafe karena dia sedang tak ada jadwal kuliah. Ryeowook tak ingin memikirkan Jongwoon jika dia hanya dirumah. Rumahnya dan Jongwoon, saksi kisah cinta mereka, tempat mereka memadu kasih, semua yang berada dirumah mengingatkannya akan Jongwoon.

Mengetahui fakta Jongwoon telah tiada tak menyurutkan cinta Ryeowook, malah semakin hari cinta pada Jongwoon semakin bertambah dan lagi. Membuat Ryeowook semakin menderita karena Ryeowook memiliki Jongwoon tapi seperti tak memilikinya. Memang Ryeowook memiliki hati Jongwoon, tapi dia tak bisa meraih raga Jongwoon.

Ryeowook merindukan sentuhan Jongwoon, kecupan selamat malam sebelum tidur, dada bidang nyamannya, rindu mendengarkan denyut jantung tak beraturan saat Jongwoon mendekapnya, suara Jongwoon saat menyanyikan lulabi tidur untuknya, semua yang ada pada diri Jongwoon, Ryeowook merindukannya. Seperti hampir gila saja dia tak bisa melihat wajah Jongwoon lagi.

Ryeowook tiba disebuah persimpangan jalan, ia ingin menyebrang untuk sampai ke kafe langganannya dan Jongwoon ketika berkencan. Dia rindu tempat itu. Namun, tiba-tiba mobil melaju kencang dari arah utara. Ryeowook yang tak menyadari hal itu tetap saja menyebrang.

Tiiiinnnn~

Ckiitt!

Duagh!

Seseorang mendekap Ryeowook dan tubuh mereka terlempar kepinggir jalan. Sayup-sayup Ryeowook mendengar teriakan orang-orang. Matanya tak fokus menatap orang yang menolongnya. Rambut hitam, mata sipit, hidung bangir, bibir ini? Ini?

"Jongwoon oppa?"

Namun Ryeowook sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Dan saat membuka mata Ryeowook sudah tertidur manis di ranjang empuknya.

.

"Sayang, kau mendapat kartu pos!"

"Sayang siapa yang kau maksud disini Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin. Sungmin telah kembali kemarin dan menginap dirumah Ryeowook karena Ryeowook yang meminta.

"Huh? Maksudku Ryeowook. Hehehe."

Sungmin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Dia tak cemburu, hanya saja terkadang bingung saat mereka sedang berkumpul dan Kyuhyun memanggil salah satu dari mereka dengan sebutan sayang.

"Kau mendapatkan kartu pos akhir-akhir ini. Dari siapa sebenarnya? Selingkuhanmu?"

Pletak! Selalu begini, bicara sembarangan dan akhirnya mendapat pukulan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" hardik Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ini aneh, selalu tanpa nama."

"Mungkin penggemar rahasiamu."

"Tidak ada yang namanya penggemar rahasia Kyu. Semua orang tahu bahwa Kim Ryeowook telah memiliki Kim Jongwoon." kata Ryeowook, membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memandangnya iba.

"Lalu siapa? Bisa saja salah satu pelanggan kafemu kan?" Kyuhyun berspekulasi.

"Memang kali ini isinya apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"'Aku mencintaimu'. Yang kemarin 'Aku merindukanmu'. Lalu lusa 'Apa kabar?' hanya kata-kata singkat seperti itu."

.

"Astaga! Sayang, kiriman bunga! Aku benar-benar cemburu!"

Kali ini tak ada Sungmin. Baru saja Sungmin pulang karena mendapat telepon dari adiknya untuk menjemput dikampus.

"Apa? Bunga?"

"Iya! Kau selingkuh sungguhan?"

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku selingkuh!"

"Lalu ini?"

"Kyuhyun, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tak pernah kemana-mana selain ke kafe, kau tahu."

"Ini aneh. Hyung harus tahu ini!"

"Sayangnya kita tak dapat memberi tahunya." Ryeowook tersenyum miris.

"Ma-maaf."

"Tunggu, ada catatan kecil disini." Kata Ryeowook.

'Kutunggu kau ditempat biasa.'

"Tempat biasa? Dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu! Ini siapa sebenarnya?"

"Coba kau ingat-ingat dimana kau biasanya bertemu dengan selingkuhanmu."

Pletak. Lagi.

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Siapa?"

"O-oppa.."

"Kau gila! Hyung telah meninggalkan kita dua tahun yang lalu noona!"

Ryeowook menatapnya tajam. Walaupun dalam berita dua tahun lalu terdapat nama Kim Jongwoon dalam list korban tewas. Tapi Ryeowook tetap mempercayai kalau belahan jiwanya itu masih hidup. Berjuang menyelamatkan korban perang dan akan kembali padanya.

"Aku harus kesana sekarang!"

"Kemana? Andwae!" larang Kyuhyun.

"Ke tempat biasa aku berkencan dengan oppa."

Ryeowook berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang dimaksud dalam catatan kecil itu. Kyuhyun mengejar Ryeowook sebelum keluar dari rumah.

"Ryeowook!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tetap berjalan.

"Kim Ryeowook!."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang?"

Air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Ryeowook.

"Noona!"

Ryeowook berhenti, jarang sekali Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Ryeowook yang telah sembab.

"Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat?"

"Jangan bodoh."

Ryeowook berlari sekencang mungkin, rasa penasaran dan rindunya bercampur menjadi satu. Ryeowook sampai disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kafenya. Melihat sekeliling mencari sosok yang dimaksud. Menangis kencang saat mengetahui hal bodoh yang ia lakukan, spekaulasi bodohnya tentang Jongwoon. Ia kecewa.

"Hei, kenapa gadis kecil ini menangis?"

Deg! Suara ini? Ia tak mungkin lupa!

"Kau tidak boleh menangis."

Tidak! Tidak mungkin ini Jongwoon kan?

"Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook masih tak mau melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Biarkan, biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan ia berkhayal bahwa ini Jongwoon. Suaranya terlalu mirip atau ini memang Jongwoon? Ryeowook tak ingin kecewa jika ia membuka matanya ternyata ini hanya mimpi atau khayalannya saja.

"Apa kabar?"

Ryeowook hanya diam masih terisak.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Isakan Ryeowook berhenti.

"Aku mecintaimu."

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap makhluk Tuhan yang berada dihadapnnya saat ini.

"Kau tidak merindukan aku gadis manis?" tanya orang itu.

Bruuugg.

Ryeowook menghambur memeluk orang itu.

"Hiks..hikss..huhuhu.."

"Hei~ aku sudah pulang, kau tak gembira?"

Ryeowook tak dapat mengatakan apapun saat ini, lidahnya kelu dan kakinya lemas. Ya. Jongwoon kembali. Suaminya pulang. Belahan jiwanya bersamanya sekarang.

Jongwoon menggendong Ryeowook pulang karena sampai saat ini Ryeowook lemas dan masih tak ingin bicara, lebih tepatnya tak bisa bicara. Sesampainya dirumah Jongwoon meletakkan Ryeowook diranjang milik mereka. Ryeowook hanya duduk memandang Jongwoon masih sambil menangis. Rasa kagetnya belum hilang sampai detik ini. Bahkan Jongwoon menggendongnya pulang, Ryeowook masih tak percaya.

"Ryeowook-ah~" panggil Jongwoon.

"O-op-oppa?" tanya Ryeowook. Terdapat nada keraguan disana.

"Geurae, ini oppa."

Jongwoon mengusap mata yang menyembunyikan manik caramel favoritnya dan menciumnya. Tak ingin melihat air mata keluar darisana.

Ryeowook menyentuh wajah Jongwoon. Mulai dari matanya, turun kehidung bangirnya, lalu sampai pada bibir Jongwoon. Ryeowook menatap mata Jongwoon lekat-lekat. Mengusap rambut hitam Jongwoon. Ryeowook khawatir jika dia berkedip sekali saja Jongwoon akan hilang.

"Aku rindu oppa."

Kata-kata yang ingin Jongwoon dengar dari bibir Ryeowook sedari tadi.

"Oppa?"

"Hm?"

Masih dengan memandang wajah satu sama lain. Dengan jarak tidak kurang dari 10 sm. Damn! Ini membuat Ryeowook gila!

Jongwoon yang tak sabar akhirnya mengecup bibir Ryeowook penuh rindu, melumatnya, memagutnya, menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook tak dapat menahan desahannya, dan berakhirlah mereka dengan keadaan telanjang. Sungguh, dia merindukan Ryeowook.

Cklek.

"Uwaa~"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras sampai membangunkan salah satu dari sepasang manusia yang sedang dimabuk cinta tanpa mengenakan apapun, hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Y-yaa! Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Walaupun Kyuhyun sering melakukannya dengan Sungmin, tapi dia tak pernah melihat adegan live! Apalagi kakaknya! Kakaknya dengan status yang bisa dibilang 'janda'. Astaga!

"Tak perlu teriak Kyu. Istriku baru saja tidur."

"Hyung? Kau hantu Jongwoon hyung! Meniduri noona! Astagaaa~"

"Bodoh! Buka matamu!"

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun tetap enggan membuka matanya.

"Kubilang buka matamu. Aku sudah berpakaian." Jongwoon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya.

"Hyung? Ini benar kau? Kau bukan hantu kan?" Kyuhyun masih tak percaya bahwa yang dihadapannya ini memang Jongwoon.

"Ya, aku pulang Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghambur kepelukan Jongwoon. Mendekapnya erat seakan takut kehilangannya lagi. Jongwoon sudah seperti kakak kandung sendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, nanti aku jelaskan. Aku masiih ingin berdua dengan Ryeowook."

"Arra, arraseo, jangan terlalu kasar hyung." Jongwoon hanya terkekeh.

"Oppa berbicara dengan siapa?" ternyata Ryeowook terbangun karena kehebohan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Tidurlah kembali, aku tahu kau lelah."

"Peluk aku."

Jongwoon memeluk Ryeowook, Ryeowook menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongwoon. Menghirup aroma Jongwoon yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Oppa aku ingin bertanya. Bukankah oppa termasuk dalam list korban meninggal saat itu?"

"Ya, memang ada nama Kim Jongwoon disana. Tapi, apa kau lupa? Kim Jongwoon dirumah sakit kami ada dua sayang."

"Astaga! Jadi Kim Jongwoon yang itu? Aku menangis histeris dan hampir gila dua tahun belakangan ini, oppa."

Tak hanya Ryeowook yang menderita. Jongwoon juga hampir gila tak bisa melihat bisa melihat istrinya selama hampir dua tahun ini.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku pergi untuk kembali bukan untuk mati."

"Tapi kan.."

"Sshh. Yang penting aku sekarang pulang. Maaf karena tak memberi kabar apapun selama ini. Disana tak memungkinkan untuk mengirim surat sayang." Jelas Jongwoon.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

"Aku tak akan pergi." Jongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kim Ryeowook mencintai Kim Jongwoon."

"Kim Jongwoon lebih mencintai Kim Ryeowook."

Sekarang Ryeowook percaya bahwa Tuhan benar-benar adil. Tak akan ada penantian seorang Kim Ryeowook karena sekarang Kim Jongwoon benar-benar ada disisinya sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

END

waaaa~ apa ini?

aneh ya? haduuh. mungkin ini sinetron bangeeettss atau bisa jadi lebih dari sinetron -_-

maafkan saya. jea pengen banget bikin oneshoot. kkk~

terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di My sweet girl.

oke baiklah. tinggalkan juga jejak kalian disini, review juseyo ~

kamsahamnida *deep bow


End file.
